Tender Kisses of Brotherly Love
by xWillisageniusx
Summary: Lol yea so this is a story. With yaoi. and a lemon :3 and its my first time writing one. 3 RRR and ill be yo BFF 3 Oh yea and i toy wiht character personilities :3


**Will: Ya so hai-thar…this is my first lemon…much less a yaoi story so let's have some fun with this b/c I can…**

**Rox: OOH~ let me help…**

**Will: NO! U can evaluate. . .**

**Rox: **

**Will: Be nice it is my first.**

**I don't own Fire Emblem :3 if I did...oh the yaoi… X3 this is fan-made. **

**Paring: RoyxWolt :3 **

**Sorry if it's a little occ :U deal with it :3 Lol btw Roy is liek a kid…more of a chibi version in this. Wolt is more mature! :3 but yea…chibi Roy at like 16 and Wolt is the same age :U so yea they know what they doing = =; urg im bad at writing these as in the shit in bold. ****RRR and ill be ur best friend :3 PLEASEEe**

I glared intently at the horizon in front of me. I was on a hill at about high noon. My green hair blew every-which-way as I searched for our lord.

"ROYYYYYYYYYY!" I screamed at the field in front of me. Suddenly a small boy with red hair came running from the field. "Hurry up, Roy!" I called to the figure. He smiled and is near me within a few minutes.

"You called?" He asked with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Yessssss!" I said mockingly at him. "Hurry up and seize the castle already…"

"Ah but Wolttttt…" he whined at me. I gazed at him in his big blue eyes. I slowly shifted my gaze down his body…so sexy. I caught myself and shook my head. No need to be filling my head with silly… perverted… oh so sexy thoughts… I shake my head again. "J-just do it, Roy. Please, I want to rest and get out of this place…what if more enemies come."

Roy sighed, "Fine…I'll go seize the castle." And with that Roy grumbled off. I couldn't help shifting my gaze to his ass as he ran towards the castle. I shook my head again and ran after him.

"So good day I presume?" I commented to Roy. He was hot and sweaty from the battle. There were more enemies by the gate, but Roy and I picked them off easily.

Roy looked down a little. "Yea, it was good. I'm tired from fighting though." We were lucky to find an inn in a village that we rescued. It wasn't likely that we would have comfortable beds on this journey; we were indeed REALLY lucky.

"What's wrong, Roy?" I asked him.

His head shot up; his cheeks were dark red. "N-nothing, Wolt!" He declared.

"Roy. I've known you too long. I know when you're lying," I said to him a little forcefully.

"W-well…I've been feeling…uh…I don't know how to tell you…" he growled a loud _grrr_ and threw his head down.

"Roy," I look at him with honest eyes. "You can tell me anything. We are like brothers! I won't judge you. Tell me." Roy's face lifted to show his face, which had a few tear streaks down it.

"W-well…I g-guess…uh…" Roy stuttered.

I patted Roy's head. "Come on, bro. It'll be ok!" I flashed a sweet smile at him.

His expression suddenly changed into a determined look. He rose up to my eye level. "I…LOVE YOU!"

"I know that silly!" I said with a smile.

"No…not brother love Wolt," Roy said. "Like…love, love!" His determined expression faded into his other self.

I looked at him stunned. I've never had someone like me, much less a guy. He turned away and blushed. "N-now you know Wolt…"

"Roy…" I whispered. He looked up at me.

"Yea?" He whimpered. He looked me square in the eyes, and I stared back into his.

"I…" I started. "I…I love you too, Roy." It was his turn to be surprised.

"R-really?" He said, shocked.

I nodded. "Yes, Roy…it's true," I said to him. His eyes glistened. Suddenly, he looked down again.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Fresh tears sprung from his eyes.

"W-well…isn't it shameful that I…" He said, "Like boys? I mean, I can't produce a legitimate heir…with a guy!" Roy blushed once more and looked down once more.

"It doesn't matter. Love is love," I told him. I put my fingers under his chin and tilted his chin up. I leaned into his face; we were only inches apart. I looked deeply into his eyes…

…and closed the gap between us.

**Ha-ha gottcha :U now u have to read the next addition. :U **

**RRR and ill be ur best friend :3 **


End file.
